I'll Stand By You
by Shadowkatze
Summary: KURTTY songfic based on Carrie Underwood's I'll Stand By You. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just felt that I needed to update something new. I love this song! **** Enjoy! (Story in Kitty's POV)**

**Disclaimer: NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO SERVICE. Well I'm not wearing shoes so all credit goes to Carrie Underwood, The Pretenders and Marvel™. **

/

_**I'll Stand By You, By: Carrie Underwood**_

_Oh why you look so sad  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

Why does everybody decide to beat down on Kurt! It makes me so angry, and why would anyone want to? Just because he's different doesn't mean that he doesn't have a heart or something. I mean, like, seriously! He's just a fuzzy, blue, human with elf ears!_  
_

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too_

Once again Lance had decided to start a fight with Kurt. Just because of me! Lance is an overprotective ass cap, but he says if I break up with him he'll hurt me, or even worse… I swear, if that jerk lays one hand on my fuzzy elf I will… I will what? Smack him? I wouldn't even be able to hurt him! I stink at fighting!__

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

Here Kurt was, laying broken in my arms and I couldn't protect him! One moment he was crying, the next he was angry. I heard him say, " I shouldn't have punched him! She might leave me." At that he whimpered.

"Who's 'She'?" I asked.

He looked at me wide eyed and confessed, " You. And if I don't tell you zhis now, you'll hate me even more. I punched him. I punched zhe Quaker Maker"

"I still like you Kurt, you're my best friend", I replied. He blushed.__

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

The next day at school I was fueled with rage. I walked straight up to Lance. I kicked him in the weak spot because, you know, I rightfully didn't care if he hurt me. Just as long as Kurt was safe. Lance doubled over in agony and I walked off, If anyone with a right mind noticed, they would laugh. I'm sure of it.__

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  


After another treacherous day at Bayville High, Kurt bamfed to my room. It hadn't been going too well with him and Amanda lately. He was starting to think that she only liked him because she wanted to be a mutant. She made me so angry. Gladly, he said that tomorrow he would break up with her.

_Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

I told him about what happened with Lance that day. Lance made me angry too, he hurt Kurt, so I hurt him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but then he bursted out laughing! We made a deal that if I broke up with Lance, he would break up with Amanda. Then, we would tell the professor that Lance was going to be after us. Just for protection of course. Because I still remember what he said. Kurt and I, we'll watch each other's backs.__

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

That day, I was freed from my slavery; Freed from Lance Alvers. Kurt on the other hand was scared. Scared that he would hurt Amanda's feelings. He didn't know whether or not to break up with her. I told him that I would stay with him through it all. He too was freed from his slavery.__

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  


Amanda Sefton smacked _my_ Kurt. She smacked him! I walked up to her and I smacked her pretty little face and messed up her pretty little Barbie doll hairs. And by the fuzz on her little 'chinny-chin-chin', I smacked her again. One for smacking him and two for wasting his time.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
_

After a few days he recovered. He _did_ like her. He said he felt lonely, so I told him not to feel that way and went out on an edge. I asked him if he wanted to be more than friends. He was thinking the same thing, so now he's mine and I am his. He's not on his own. He never was.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
_

The next few weeks were spent talking, hugging and watching. Watching for Lance, so that we were safe and waiting for the time to reveal our relationship. We hadn't kissed yet, but it was okay. We just weren't ready yet. I stand by his side for all times and I'm not about to leave.

_Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

When he went back to Germany I came with him. I met his family and even learned some German cooking. The mobs came and shattered us with cuts, bruises and scars. They brought upon us floods of pain and sorrow. We still had each other and our families. He was still beautiful, though he didn't believe it.

He said he loved me and I then repeated.

/

Hope you liked it!

Please R/R! ~

~ D.S.- W.


End file.
